Pala minua on kuollut
by CellaSnape
Summary: "Suurella seikkailullahan sinä Fred nyt olet, mutta ilman minua."


** Pala minua on kuollut**

**Kirjoittaja:** ellastina  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Ei ole, joten minua saa virheistä syyttää  
><strong>Ikäraja:<strong> Sallittu  
><strong>Paritus:<strong> Veliparitus George/Fred  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Rowling omistaa hahmot. En saa tästä rahaa.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Suurella seikkailullahan sinä Fred nyt olet, mutta ilman minua."  
><strong>AN:** Olin vähän surullinen siitä, kun Fred kuoli silloin kun ensimmäisen kerran luin Kuoleman varjelukset. Sitten päätin kirjoittaa tällaisen ficin ja nyt vasta julkaisen sen tänne! Laulukohdassa olen käyttänyt Henkien kätkemässä olevan laulun suomennosta. Kommentit ovat tervetulleita!

Olen tuijottanut kattoa ties kuinka kauan nukahtamatta. Silmäni tuntuvat kuivilta kaiken sen itkemisen jälkeen. Enää en edes pysty itkemään, oloni on liian kamala siihen.

Nousen istumaan. Käännyn katsomaan viereistä sänkyä. Tyhjä. Täysin petaamaton sekasotku. En ole antanut kenenkään koskea siihen. Huusin äidille, kun hän meinasi pedata sen. Tässä huoneessa täytyy olla jotain, joka muistuttaa hänestä. Kuin kaikki olisi ennallaan.

Katson kelloa ja se näyttää olevan vasta viittä yli kuusi aamulla. Nousen sängyltä ja katson ikkunasta ulos. Aamuaurinko on jo noussut ja hehkuu oranssia valoa. Illalla satoi rankasti, joten maa kimaltelee pienistä vesipisaroista. Kenties Taivas itki puolestasi Fred, koska jätit tämän maailman taaksesi. Tai sitten Taivaassa itkettiin paluusi johdosta. Ajatus lohduttaa hieman mieltäni ja pieni väkinäinen hymy kohoaa huulilleni. Pian kuitenkin en pysty enää hymyilemään ja ilmeeni muuttuu taas elottomaksi.

Menen vessaan ja nojaan lavuaariin. Haluaisin oksentaa kaiken pahan olon pois, mutta se ei onnistu. Katsahdan peiliin ja tuska viiltää sydäntäni. Ihan kuin katsoisin peilistä Frediä. Samanlaiset kasvojenpiirteet. Käännän katseeni pois. Peilikuva muistuttaa liikaa hänestä. Karjaisen ja rikon peilin nyrkiniskulla. Lasinsirut lentelevät minne sattuu ja lämmin vereni valuu pitkin kättäni. Otan pyyhkeen ja painan sillä nyrkkiäni. Menen takaisin sängylleni ja yritän nukkua. Se on vaikeaa. Ihan kuin pala minua olisi kuollut. Nyt kuitenkin silmäni painuvat väkisin kiinni ja pian olenkin jo unessa.

'George kulta herää. Sinun täytyy pukeutua Fredin…' kuulee George äitinsä sanovan, mutta hän ei pysty jatkamaan. Hautajaiset_. _Niin, tänään ovat Fredin hautajaiset. Avaan silmäni ja näen äitini istuvan sängylläni. Hän on ilmeisesti itkenyt itsensä uneen, koska hänen silmänsä ovat punaiset ja surulliset.

'Kyllä äiti, pukeudun pian. Menkää te muut jo edeltä', sanon ja huomaan, että peilin rikkomisesta tulleet haavat ovat kadonneet.

'Paransin ne, kun sinä vielä äsken nukuit', vastaa äiti hänen äänettömään kysymykseensä.

'Kiitos', sanon ja nousen ylös. Äiti jättää minut yksin huoneeseen. Puen puvun päälle ja haron hieman hiuksiani. Naurahdan, koska muistan sinun sanoneen hiusten haromisen olevan varma tapa näyttää hyvältä.

Seisomme kaikki haudallasi. Kaikki ystävät ja sukulaiset on kutsuttu. Kyyneleet vierivät monen poskilla ja kuuluu vaimeaa nyyhkytystä.

Katson hautakiveäsi. Siihen on kaiverrettu:

_Seuraava suuri seikkailuhan kuolema levolliselle mielelle vain on._

Harry oli ehdottanut sitä. Hän oli muistanut Dumbledoren sanoneen hänelle niin ensimmäisenä kouluvuotenaan. Se sopi mainiosti kaiverrukseksi.

Suurella seikkailullahan sinä Fred nyt olet, mutta ilman minua. Mietin välillä, että pitäisikö seurata sinua. Hylkään ajatuksen kuitenkin, koska en halua tuottaa enempää tuskaa muille.

Aloitamme yhteislaulun. Haluamme laulaa sinulle vielä viimeisen kerran Fred.

' _Suruja on lukematon määrä, mutta varmasti_

_Kerran kohtaamme niiden toisella puolen_

_Kun hiljainen sydän hyvästelee_

_Nollaksi muuttuva keho kuuntelee tarkoin_

_Elämän salaperäisyys, kuoleman salaperäisyys_

_Kukka, tuuli ja kaupunki kaikki ovat samanlaisia_

_Surujen laskemisen sijaan_

_Laulakaamme pehmeästi yhteisillä huulilla_

_Sulkeutuvissa muistoissa on aina _

_Kuiskauksia joita ei voi unohtaa_

_Jopa rikkoontuneen peilin palasiin_

_Heijastuu uusi maisema_

_Hiljainen ikkuna alkavaan aamuun_

_Nollaksi muuttunut keho taas ilahtuu_

_En etsi enää merten takaa_

_Sitä hohtavaa mikä on aina lähellä_

_Sillä löydän sen itsestäni_', kaikui kauniisti.

Silloin monet alkavat itkeä sydäntä raastavasti. Minäkin meinaan purskahtaa itkuun, mutta yritän nyt olla vahva. Muistan nyt eräät sanasi, jotka minulle sanoit kun puhuimme kuolemasta yhtenä iltana.

'_Jos kuolen sinua aikaisemmin George, älä itke vuokseni. Silloin olen jo poissa eikä itku auta asiaa. Se on turhaa._'

Mutta sinä et tiedä kuinka paljon minuun sattuu. Puolikas minusta kuoli mukanasi.

'Nyt muodostakaamme suojeliukset Fredin muistolle', lausuu joku ja hätkähdän. Kaikki kohottavat sauvansa. Hopeiset eläimet leijailevat ilmassa.

Minä yritän. Yritän muodostaa suojeliusta, mutta en onnistu. Yritän ajatella jotain onnellista, mutta en kykene. Kaikki onnellinen tapahtui sinun seurassasi Fred.

Puristan sauvaani ja yritän väkisin. Sauvani kärjestä tuprahtaa vain pieni hopeinen henkäys.

Nielaisen äänekkäästi ja alan itkeä. En voi muodostaa suojeliusta enää. En enää kun sinä et ole täällä.


End file.
